


Untitled Legolas/Aragorn Fic 1 -- R-NC-17 -- 1/1

by Spike_1790



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Untitled Legolas/Aragorn Fic 1 -- R-NC-17 -- 1/1

**Title** : Untitled Legolas/Aragorn Fic 1  
 **Pairing** : Aragorn/Legolas  
 **Rating** : R - NC-17  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex  
 **A/N** : Beta’d by the amazing [](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/profile)[**trollmela**](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/) :) The Elvish was double checked on [this site](http://preview13.awardspace.com/realelvish.net/sindarinphrasebook.php), so if I spelt it wrong, please don't shout at me! This is my very first attempt at writing in this fandom and pairing, so please be kind...  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters, no matter how much I beg and plead.

  


Aragorn surveyed the crowded room with a careful eye. The battle of Helm’s Deep was over and the victory celebrations had begun in earnest. Merry and Pippin were dancing on one of the long wooden tables, singing rousing folk songs from the Shire. Theoden was deep in conversation with Gandalf and Gimli seemed to be in a drinking contest with Legolas. The elf was wearing an amused expression when the dwarf fell off his seat and passed out on the floor. Aragorn smiled.

His attention was caught by Eowyn, who was offering him a drink and looking at him like he was the love of her life. Aragorn wanted none of that. He was not looking for anything from her. He turned to glance again at Legolas, but the elf was nowhere to be seen. Eowyn returned to Theoden’s side and Aragorn was left to his musings.

A hand clamped over his wrist.

“Gimli has had too much mead,” a voice whispered in his ear. “We would not be disturbed for some hours.”

Aragorn smiled at the conspiratorial smile on Legolas’ face. He knew that the friendship between the elf and dwarf had developed since the beginning of the quest, but he had felt something approaching jealousy when Theoden had suggested they share quarters while in Edoras.

But now… now they would have some time together, uninterrupted and just for the two of them. By unspoken agreement, they left the hall, seemingly unseen, and definitely unquestioned. They took the stairs at a run, racing to the heavy door of Legolas’ room. After a cursory glance of the hallway to make sure they were alone, Aragorn pressed a heated kiss to Legolas’ lips before all but pushing the elf into the room.

Boots and tunics were removed hurriedly. As Aragorn’s fingers moved to unlace the fastenings of his undergarments, Legolas stepped up and undid them for him, making sure to brush teasingly against the evidence of Aragorn’s arousal. That was Aragorn’s undoing. He tore the remaining clothes from Legolas’ body and pulled the elf closer to him, placing kisses wherever he could reach. They fell together on the bed, Aragorn’s larger form pinning Legolas to the bed.

He traced down the slender body with his fingers, deliberately avoiding the places that needed touching most. When he reached one delicate ankle, he stopped, and lowered his face to the pale skin, kissing back up the body until he was face to face with the beautiful elf again. Legolas was truly a sight to behold. His eyes were half closed with pleasure and his lips were parted as he gasped in calming breaths. Aragorn moaned softly, burying his face in the silky blonde hair, breathing in the scent of the elf beneath him.

He reached for the bottle of oil that he knew without looking would be on the floor, just beneath the bed and out of sight of prying eyes. Legolas always made sure to keep it within arm’s reach for situations just like this, when they were too desperate for each other to waste time looking for it. Coating his fingers with the slippery, sweet smelling oil, Aragorn breached Legolas’ body, revelling in the soft moans and gasps as he prepared the tight channel.

When Legolas’ hand circled his wrist again, he knew it was time. He withdrew his fingers and spent a few seconds liberally coating his arousal with more oil. He didn’t want his lover to hurt at all. Lining up against the tight opening, he took a deep breath and pushed forward. The feel of Legolas surrounding him, squeezing him, was almost too much. He paused to regain his composure, breathing deep to make sure their coupling wouldn’t be over too soon.

Legolas writhed beneath him, whispering breathy pleas for more. Aragorn’s resolve to go slow faded in seconds. He slammed forward, sheathing himself completely in Legolas’ body. Together they raced towards completion. Aragorn felt it first, his hips stuttered in their steady rhythm, and Legolas gripped his shoulders tightly.

“Avo dharo!1 Please!”

Aragorn groaned at Legolas’ plea, the effort of holding back his orgasm nearly unbearable. He changed the angle of his thrusts, delighting in the keening whine, knowing they would both be finishing soon. 

Legolas dragged his fingers down Aragorn’s back, moaning in pleasure and writhing beneath him. The rhythmic clenching of muscles announced his orgasm, and Aragorn didn’t hold back this time. He pounded in harder, thrusting as deep as he could. He knew they were both getting a little vocal, but he didn’t care. 

Half a dozen thrusts later, and Legolas was on the edge of climaxing. His long, slender fingers gripped tighter on Aragorn’s arms, and he shouted in pleasure as he reached his completion. “Estel! _Hîr vuin! 2 _Aragorn!” 

The sound of his name, said with such passion and reverence, pushed Aragorn over the edge, and he emptied inside Legolas with a wordless cry of his own. Then the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Aragorn withdrew and laid back on the bed, pulling Legolas against him, mindless of the rapidly cooling fluid on the pale stomach and chest. They would clear up the evidence of their spending later, when the afterglow had worn off. 

No sooner had Legolas rested his head on Aragorn’s chest, than an embarrassed cough from the doorway made them both jump. Aragorn looked over to see Gimli, still a little unsteady on his feet from the recent drinking contest, who was looking at anything apart from the two naked bodies on Legolas’ bed, and Gandalf, who observed them with amused eyes. 

“King Theoden is looking for you, Aragorn,” Gandalf told him, the amusement barely concealed in his voice. “If you are not busy, that is?” Aragorn groaned and covered his eyes with one arm, the one not still holding Legolas to him. Legolas only laughed. 

1. Don’t stop!

2 . Beloved Lord!

  



End file.
